


Позови меня тихо по имени...

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итан грустит по погибшему на задании Анатолию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позови меня тихо по имени...

Он всегда так смешно произносил мое имя. Сколько ни учил его "и" не тянуть, "т" произносить не у зубов, а у десен, сколько ни воевал с ним из-за "а", которую он выговаривал с истинно русской жесткостью, никак не соглашаясь на смягченный гортанный звук "э" - все было тщетно. После долгих часов жарких споров о произношении, он либо взбрыкивал и уходил, оставив меня в одиночку справляться с обидой и нестерпимым желанием, либо ломал мной диван. Или кровать. Или стол, уж на чем придется.

Мне нравилось. Мне всегда нравилось, как мое имя звучит в его губах. Казалось бы, банальное сочетание из пяти не менее банальных букв, но... Такая музыка просыпалась в его низком, хрипловатом голосе, такие эмоции. Уж поверьте, эмоции и этот угрюмый русский - вещи практически несовместимые.

Никто, кроме него, не произносил так мое имя. И уже никогда больше не произнесет.

Анатолий погиб в Бангкоке, по официальным данным, от словленной в левое легкое шальной пули. Сразу было понятно, что эти "официальные данные" - не более чем фарс, глупая отговорка, которой правительство его страны оправдало собственную необоснованную жестокость. Да, он погиб от рук своих же соотечественников, и, прежде чем ему в легкое пустили смертоносный свинец, он несколько дней провел под пытками. Я это знаю благодаря Бенджи – он, правда, долго отказывался помочь мне раздобыть засекреченные протоколы русских, говорил, что я только зря потрачу время и нервы. Не скажу, что он был полностью неправ, отчеты русских оказались ещё ужаснее, чем я предполагал. Но все же я оказался прав. Не было никакого случайного выстрела.  
Все было спланировано заранее. 

Я тоскую по нему.

Даже по Джулии, по своей условно-погибшей жене, я не тосковал так, как по нему. Наверное, потому что хоть изредка, хоть издали, но я мог её увидеть. Улыбнуться, незаметно кивнуть головой в знак приветствия.

А его я больше не увижу.

Наверное, нынешнее задание, миссия в Джакарте, тоже может обернуться для меня такой же "шальной пулей". Я уверен, что Анатолий не рассказал о нашей связи, я убедился в этом, прочитав отчеты - но они могли узнать. Как-то... В конце концов, кому, как не мне, знать, как именно добываются секреты.

Два шпиона, тем более из разных секретных организаций, не имеют права на счастье. И на жизнь.

Конечно, собираться на новое задание с такой сильной болью равносильно самоубийству. Ну и пусть. Джулия защищена. А я...

Я просто хочу ещё раз услышать свое имя так, как произносил его он.


End file.
